


Reminisce About All

by zeitakubyou



Category: ONEUS (Band), ONEWE (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Family Fluff, Gen, Giwook and Dongju interaction as requested, Mentions of The Unit, Onewe-centric, Set during the MV Shooting of Reminisce About All, Team as Family, Yonghoon/RAVN if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:48:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26564635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeitakubyou/pseuds/zeitakubyou
Summary: “Hey, you know what else is weird?” Giwook says, and Dongmyeong turns his head to look at the younger. “What is?” Dongmyeong asks. Giwook’s eyes darted everywhere around the room, to the older members doing their own thing, to the staff of RBW, and then finally back to Dongmyeong. “It’s weird, because Dongju isn’t by the corner like usual.”Dongju has always been the unofficial sixth member of MAS, and they all realise it after his debut.
Relationships: Son Dongju | Xion & Everyone
Comments: 6
Kudos: 78
Collections: WEUS Harvest Moon Fest





	Reminisce About All

**Author's Note:**

> My first work on AO3, and my submission for the Harvest Moon fest! I had to search deeply into ONEWE’s content to write this, and my heart would truly break if there were inaccuracies,,,,
> 
> That aside, I hope you enjoy reading it! To whoever submitted this prompt, I hope you like this and thank you for submitting it! I’m really happy that I was able to claim this one, it was my first choice after all! :]

Dongmyeong’s fingers danced along the ivory keys with so much passion, and even if his fingers were lax, he moved along the keys with precision and beautiful timing. His eyes are shut as he gracefully glides his digits to the beat of the drums and the sound of Yonghoon’s saccharine voice. It’s a wistful atmosphere, perhaps bordering the line of melancholy as Giwook and Hyungu join in the music placidly. Even Harin has to prevent himself from letting his shoulders drop too low, because the glimmer of light peeking out of the white curtains is enough to distract him from facing toward Yonghoon and Dongmyeong.

It’s an artistic scenery, a picturesque view, and the sound that resonates around is absolutely resplendent. But the reflective environment ends abruptly as the director calls for a cut. Everyone among ONEWE has their heads up immediately, all with curious expressions written on their faces as the staff explains the next task. Harin, jumping off of his stool in excitement, stretches his back and yells out triumphantly. 

“Ah, _finally_! Break!”

Shortly after, Harin steps away from the drums and takes off running. At the sight of Harin running away from his drum set, Giwook can’t help but follow suit. After gently setting down his bass somewhere safe, he runs after the older, who was already on his way to the snack bar. Yonghoon is about to follow suit, but the director stops him from doing so. From his position, Dongmyeong can hear the director explaining to the vocalist that they need to shoot a scene from the sound hole of Hyungu’s guitar. Although Yonghoon and Hyungu comply politely, Dongmyeong can’t help but snicker at the lingering disappointment as Yonghoon sits back down on the stool. Even Hyungu’s face is comical to an extent, as he watches a staff member check on the camera between the strings of his instrument. 

With a final glance, Dongmyeong leaves the piano for a moment to grab a small treat with the others. However, as he makes his way to the snack table, he almost collides with one of the bigger camera machines at the side. “Woah!” He exclaims, backing away just before he could crash onto the expensive equipment. Even the person handling it looks petrified, but Dongmyeong doesn’t miss a beat; immediately expressing his apologies for being careless. Much more carefully does he maneuver his way towards Giwook and Harin at the snack table, and Dongmyeong frowns when he notices Giwook giggling at him.

“Stop laughing!” Dongmyeong groans as he nudges Giwook to move aside. Despite his teasing, the boy complies to his request. Harin even shares a bit of laughter just before he takes a bite of his snack. “Can’t help it,” Giwook grins cheekily. “Your face and the staff’s were really funny.”

“It wouldn’t be funny if I _actually_ crashed into it…” Dongmyeong pouts. “I haven’t seen machinery like that up close in so long… Probably the last time I did was during pre-debut activities, and maybe even… The U--”

“No, don’t continue!” Harin interrupts him, alarmed despite having a mouthful of food. Just as he swallows, he proceeds. “Don’t talk about… the cursed past.”

Giwook snickers at Harin’s response. “Why’d you have to call it that?”

“Am I wrong?”

“...No.” Giwook replies. “In the end though, it’s not all that bad.”

“That’s true.” Despite the bad memories he would have associated the show with, Dongmyeong can’t help but agree with the sentiment. His fingers swiftly open the packaging of his desired treat. “We learned a lot, we learned how to dance, how to be more charismatic, a lot of things. We met a lot of great people there, and we reached pretty far.”

Everyone nods, and Harin adds. “If it weren’t for all that, things wouldn’t be the way they are now… Who would have thought that we’d start fresh again, with all these cameras around? I didn’t believe it at first, to be honest.”

“Yeah,” Giwook smiles wistfully. “I remember just being those kids in the neighborhood making music. Busking. Those were fun…”

The three stand in silence, their eyes trained towards the remaining two at the center of the room. Soon after, Harin gets called by the other staff so he takes his leave promptly, leaving the two youngest on their own. It remains quiet in the meantime, and the sound of munching could only be heard from the pair. The staff move around the room rapidly and they chatter amongst themselves, but they remain where they are.

“It’s really weird.” Dongmyeong sighs, piquing Giwook’s interest. “Maybe even surreal, you know? I remember as if it was just yesterday that you invited me to join your band. Then just finding Yonghoon, and forming MAS. Actually, not even MAS... We still had 0094 in our name.” He laughs. “It’s weird, seeing how far we’ve reached. We have a new name. We’ll have a mini-album.”

Giwook blinks at Dongmyeong. “...You’re being a bit weird too, are you alright? Was it something you ate? Is it the atmosphere?”

“What do you mean?”

He flashes a cheeky smile towards Dongmyeong. “You’re so sentimental. The day isn’t even over yet.”

At his explanation, Dongmyeong could only pout. “I just couldn’t help but remember you know… Don’t _you_ find it unbelievable, too? We’ve been in this band business for years, it’s…” His hands move around in an attempt to express himself, and Giwook’s eyes observe how he struggles to let the right words out. “Odd. To think that we’d be back to square one, debuting, but this feels so different from before.”

Amidst Dongmyeong’s reverie, Giwook only hums in reply. But his response is far from disinterest, because Dongmyeong, too, is far from being incorrect. Giwook can recall what it was like before today, he would spend his late evenings writing lyrics and music for tomorrow’s next performance. He would perform covers with the others back then, regardless of the number of people watching. But now, he’s blessed to have a much more conducive place to produce music. He’ll finally perform his _own_ music together with his friends, who were there with him from the beginning of it all.

A fond smile weaves its way to his face at the thought of it, and he turns to Dongmyeong with nostalgia engulfing him.

“Hey, you know what else is weird?” Giwook says, and Dongmyeong turns his head to look at the younger. “What is?” Dongmyeong asks. Giwook’s eyes darted everywhere around the room, to the older members doing their own thing, to the staff of RBW, and then finally back to Dongmyeong. “It’s weird, because Dongju isn’t by the corner like usual.”

“...Dongju?”

“Yeah, Dongju. Your brother. Twin, Xion from Oneus.” Giwook chuckles. “I was just thinking about how far we’ve gone too. But I only realized now how Dongju was pretty much there throughout our journey. He’d be there when we busk, and he was always there to support us. Even in The Unit, he sent a video for you right? It’s just weird, and I kinda miss having him around.”

“He’d have his phone out to video us. He’d even bring us water and food during our busking sessions and concerts… Now we have a table full of snacks right here.” Dongmyeong can’t help but share a small smile as well, thinking about his beloved brother. “He actually wanted to pay us a visit, but he’s making preparations for their next comeback. Dongju was a bit disappointed that he couldn’t make it to our shooting, but he said he’ll make sure to watch our music videos.”

“Sad that he isn’t here.” Yonghoon joins, while he approaches the two after completing his own tasks. “But I understand that they’re busy too, I personally miss seeing the rest of ONEUS around. They even went to Italy for their shooting and I missed Youngjo a lot--”

“Yes, we know.”

“ _\--_ but the point is that I miss Dongju too. He was like a cute manager, and seeing him grow into who he is now makes me feel like a Dad. Dongju used to be really shy approaching most of us, and I remember he wouldn’t even look at me in the eyes when he’d hand me water.” Reminiscing about it brings a fond expression on everyone’s faces, especially as they watch Harin and Hyungu engaging in playful banter from afar. “Dongju helped us throughout our journey as MAS, and now we’re helping him throughout his idol journey.”

“Helping? What do you mean?” Dongmyeong looks at Yonghoon questioningly. Yonghoon simply flashes a smile as he takes a snack from the table. “Dongju is a vocalist for their group, and sometimes he asks me for help and advice. He’d ask me if we pass by, but mostly he’d do it through chat.” He explained while bringing his hands up to mimic a hand typing on a phone.

“Same for me!” Giwook added, head tilting upwards as he recalls the memory. “I had to work on CRAZY & CRAZY with Youngjo and Geonhak for their debut album right? During one of the meetings I had with them, we ran into each other in the recording studio.” As he begins his story, Yonghoon and Dongmyeong fix their attention to the youngest boy. Even from afar, Harin and Hyungu have noticed the others huddled together. Hyungu’s hand pulls on the sleeve of Harin’s shirt, pointing towards the three and urging him to meet with the others. 

The two make it in time to hear the rest of Giwook’s story, and they all listen to him attentively; word per word. Every other sound that reverberates around the room is muted out as they flock around Giwook, and the boy shies away from the attention for a moment. Despite the bashfulness, he continues on, even beaming throughout his little story time. 

“We’ve known Dongju for so long so I kind of understand how he expresses himself, you know? I could tell that he was nervous during the recording session. I mean, you remember what happened during our pre-debut show right? All of this,” He emphasizes his words by moving his hands in a circular motion. “It’s new to him. Dongju has been in the audience, the shadows, for a long time. I guess he still wasn’t extremely confident about things yet since it’s overwhelming to an extent. He even gave me a hug and told me he’s nervous.”

“Why don’t I remember Dongju telling me this?” Dongmyeong pouts, and the older members laugh at his reaction. 

With a shrug, Giwook proceeds with his story. “I did my best to ease his nerves. But I don’t know, honestly that just made me realize a lot of things. Like, we’ve been together in a band, working with labels and companies for almost… four years? I’m so used to Dongju being around throughout our time as MAS. But when I saw him recording in the room, I remembered just being _proud_ of him, and I was so happy for him. It made me wonder if that must be how he felt when we were busking back then. And during the events we joined before.”

Hyungu beams at him. “Honestly, I felt so proud of him too. He’s been with us for so long, and now we get to watch him grow with ONEUS. I miss having him around too, and it feels a bit empty not seeing him around like usual. It’s like we had an additional member all along, and now he’s making us proud.”

As the words start to imprint in their minds, the silence begins to linger around the atmosphere. Remembering everything, _reminiscing about it all_ , it really does feel a bit empty without their beloved manager around. If not a manager, then their most loyal fan, and perhaps another brother; _family_. The moments they spent together as six, in hardships and triumphs, will remain as memories that have passed. With Dongju’s new path in life, surely things wouldn’t be the same as before, and the thought of it brings a bittersweet feeling among the boys.

It’s strange, knowing how different things are now and only realizing now how much Dongju meant to them during the days of uncertainty. He did not outshine any of them; he worked in the shadows so that ONEWE could luminate brighter on the platform. And just like any other shadow, he remained by their side, as if nothing changed from the past to the present. Amidst hectic schedules, he would cheer them on in his own little way and provide all the support he can give. But now, as Dongju takes the center stage, the boys can’t help but feel so _euphoric_. 

Back then, they’d chance upon Dongju at the audience with a simple smile on his face. They’d never expect that one day, they’d be the one watching _him_ from the audience. Times may be different now, but it’s one moment they’d never let go. A moment they’d cherish. A memory they will never get tired of reminiscing about. And like family, they won’t let Dongju feel estranged from them; because he was always someone vital to ONEWE, no matter what the future will behold for him and no matter what choices he will make.

The nostalgia suddenly drowns away as the director calls for everyone back to the set. The members each share a knowing smile towards each other as they make their way back to the center, not after some of them put down their snacks on the table. One by one, they make their way towards their instruments, ready to work hard for their new beginning. Ready to make new memories to fondly look back to, so that they could make everyone proud. To make their families proud, to make their fans proud.

_To make Dongju proud._

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me @kanqleyquinn on twt, thank you for reading!!


End file.
